danganronparoleplaystufffandomcom-20200216-history
Dangan Ronpa Trial Executions
HAWAIIAN's dangan ronpa 1 Ultimate pun master, Rexanator Rexanator is tied to a tree, with a TV, a random pikachu comes up and press the on button, turning the TV onto a horrible pun channel, where it shows 1,000,000 horrible puns. Rexanator tries to endure it, but on the 10,712 pun, he begs for death, the pikachu looks at him and shakes it’s head. Rexanator on the 31,349 pun, sees the remote just in his foot’s reach, he tries to reach for the off button, but a pikachu kicks it away, shaking it’s head before shocking Rex to death. Addfire, ultimate actor Committed suicide before execution. Ghosty's Dangan Ronpa Frilikins Firil is tossed into a prison cell. At first light, someone drags him to a noose. Everyone is standing around it, chanting "Lynch the witch". A Kirby ties a rope to his neck, Firil standing on a stool. Kirby kicks the stool, and Firil tries to gasp for air, but dies. Addfire's DRV3 Super, Ultimate survivor Lou is tied to a chair with rope. The chair is locked in a cage, which is slowly being lowered into a pit of acid. In front of him? A time bomb. It's counting down from 2:00. 1:30 Lou wriggles out of the ropes, throwing four layers of nylon and hemp to the floor. '' ''1:00 The chair that Lou was tied to is now being used to beat against the cage. Miraculously, a bar falls off. One bar was all that was needed. '' ''0:30 Lou has clambered his way to the top of the cage, and jumps off it, landing on the safe ground next to the bomb. He picks up the bomb and throws it far into the distance. He sighs as he watches the explosion from afar. '' ''0:00 An anvil falls on him. JMskilz the ultimate cosmetic Bryn is wrapped up in string, which is attached to a nimble mechanical arm. He is dangling over a bottomless abyss. A humongous shirt is in front of him, with multiple holes. The arm forces a run through each hole, stitching the shirt up. He is rammed again and again through a hardy cotton at high speeds, slamming into the shirt again and again. His arm snaps. He cries out in pain but he is shoved headfirst against the shirt and his nose breaks. Then one of his legs goes. And then his neck. HAWAIIANpikachu's DR3 Addfire, ultimate TCG Final duel A yugioh battle happens between Pikakuma and Addfire, if Addfire wins, everyone gets to go free and Pikakuma gets executed instead, if pikakuma wins, Addfire gets executed. Addfire goes first, draws and sets one monster face down and ends her turn Pikakuma draws, and sets 2 cards face down, and activates swords of revealing light, revealing Air Armor Ninja (1400/1400) Addfire draws, and summons another Air Armor Ninja in attack mode Pikakuma draws, and activates the trap card DNA surgery, making all monsters machines, he then activates Ancient rules, which lets him summon a level 5+ monster from his hand, which he chooses Swift Gaia the Fierce knight (2300/2100) and Equips it with Big bang shot, granting it 400 attack and piercing, (2700/2100) Pikakuma then activates his second set card, Limitor removal, which doubles all Machine type monster's attacks, Pikakuma's "Swift Gaia the Fierce knight" has 5400 attack, 4000 more than Air Armor Ninja's defense. Pikakuma attacks with Swift Gaia the Fierce knight against the defense positoned Air Armored Ninja. (5400-1400=4000) Addfire LP-4000->0 Swift Gaia the Fierce knight keeps charging, his spear impaling Addfire through the neck, Addfire coughs, spitting out blood, as she bleeds out on the floor. Chenga, ultimate doll Dream come true. Chenga, who had the most fingers pointed at her, was shocked at why everyone thought that she was the traitor. Suddenly, Her platform rises, she is kicked onto a slide, which slides her down into a room... which begins to move slowly towards the other end... Chenga, realising that no matter what she will die, sits there, holding a doll, that looks exactly like her, and accepts her faith as she is slowly pushed to the other end. Chenga is suddenly grabbed by a robot, who starts by cutting open her stomach, Chenga starts to bleed massively as her intestines fall out onto the floor, quickly dying, the robot rolls her over, and after quickly removing everything inside her body except her skeleton, grabs a bag, full of doll stuffing, and stuffs it inside of her. The Robot then sews up the chest wound and sits her up. Chenga is now a human doll... Chenga, the traitor, has been executed HAWAIIAN's DR2 Venera the Second Venera is trapped into a locked room with no roof with a bomb in it. Venera is told that she must defuse the bomb or else it will blow up, killing her. The bomb has 5 mintues on the timer and next to the bomb is a screwdriver and a wire cutter, the bomb's wires are blocked by a screwed up spot with 8 screws, it takes Venera 30 seconds to undo the screws and pull the metal down to reveal the wires, there are 5 wires, A red, orange, yellow, green and blue wire. Venera cuts the red wire and the bomb timer loses a mintue, 3 mintues until it blows up, Venera starts panicing, and cuts the green wire, making the bomb have 1 mintue and 45 seconds left. Venera looks at the last 3 wires, the Orange, the Yellow and Blue wire, she raised her wire cuters and cut the Yellow wire... Making the bomb only have 30 seconds left, Venera starts screaming and then the sound of a helicopter flies by, the helicopter pilot is revealed to be minecraft as he lowers down a rope to save her, Pika-kuma seeing this tries to shoot down the helicopter, but Venera gets on just in time and they manage to fly away before the bomb explodes. Pika-kuma looks at the flying away helicopter, and screams shaking his fist. "HOW THE HELL DID HE KNOW WE WHERE HERE? WE JUST LOST A PRISONER!" Venera has been... Executed? Playful the ultimate Comics Playful looks at the crowd of people that voted her guilty and says "You guys are all crazy for thinking it's me" Playful puts out a button out of her pocket "May we meet in a better world" She pushes the button, and her body explodes into bits and pieces, bits of brain and skin hitting everyone but Addire and Rex who are evily laughing in the backround. Playful has been executed. Jmskilz's First Danganronpa Oli, the Ultimate Brainiac Thanks to personal request, an execution will be taken place! Oli sits in a room, with various logic puzzles to do. He has a time limit before a big anvil falls on him. He starts to get more stressed, as the puzzles get harder and harder, he stil sweeps through them. With ten seconds on the clock, You can him go slowly insame before... POP! His brain explodes due to stress. A few seconds pass, and The anvil crushes his Carcass OLI HAS BEEN EXECUTED FOR MANHANDLING THE PRINCIPAL Felicia, the Ultimate Writer A meter stands to her right and spikes are beneath her. Her challenge? A spelling bee Words go by, Masochist.... Envious.... Onomatopoeia... The meter was almost full and along comes Monoskilz... with a button. "RESET METER" He presses it, and the meter goes to zero. The floor falls and the spikes have their way with her. FELICIA HAS DIED Louis Clerk, the Ultimate Musician Louis is on a stage, and has to perform to keep the crowd happy. maybe by doing this he can escape. Monoskilz gives him two speakers. Louis plays. Monoskilz turns the Bass up louder.... and louder.... and louder until, Louis slumps to the floor, the deadly sound waves killing him LOUIS HAS BEEN EXECUTED FOR BEING AFK Raven, the Ultimate Senses Raven is put into a room, where a little beep goes off, every five seconds. There is a button in the room saying "escape!" Raven follows the little beep, and she gets closer and closer to the button, until... she presses it. Yet the button doesnt say escape, It says "Impale". A spear goes through her Abdomen, killing her immediately. If only she could see what she was pressing... RAVEN HAS BEEN EXECUTED. FirePyre's Danganronpa Rising Ongoing... Addfire's Danganronpa x6 Combo William Yorick, Ultimate Gravedigger William pleads with you. Potatokuma forced me, he says. It wasn't my fault! I don't want to- a hole in the ceiling opens up, and a chain flies down from it, clamping tightly around William's neck. He is dragged up, and away. '' '''WILLIAM YORICK, THE ULTIMATE GRAVEDIGGER, WILL NOW BE EXECUTED FOR THE MURDER OF NAURON VIRIE, THE ULTIMATE DOMINATRIX. PLEASE, MOVE YOUR EYES TO THE SCREEN. ' Execution: Six Thousand Feet Under A screen rises out of the center of the trial room. On it, you see... William is tied to an open coffin, on a conveyor belt. He struggles, trying to free himself and escape. He cranes his neck, and is able to see ahead of him- an open grave. '' ''The coffin is dropped into the grave, but it turns out the grave is insanely deep. He falls, screaming, as the ground closes up beneath him. He hits the ground with a crash, splinters of the coffin digging into his skin. '' ''Suddenly, darkness falls over him. He looks up. A solid ton of dirt is falling. '' ''He closes his eyes. He is crushed. '' '''Congratulations! You found out who murdered Nauron!' Salem Murders, Ultimate Ninja Salem Murders, the Ultimate Ninja, will now be punished for damaging school property. Please, move your eyes to the screen. Salem is in the center of a pagoda, where cherry leaves drift through. He unsheathes a wooden blade, holding it unsteadily in front of him. He turns in a circle, wondering where the assault will come from. '' ''Suddenly, the pagoda explodes into an inferno. People appear as shades first outside the pagoda, then passing through the flames and getting set on fire in their pursuit to attack Salem. Salem tries to fend them away, but it's useless. It becomes a dogpile of flaming corpses quickly. '' ''Salem bursts through the top of the pile, stumbling and on fire. He staggers to one side, then the other, trying to bat the fire away. '' ''Cut to the outside of the pagoda. A few hundred gallons of water drop on the roof. After the smoke clears, all that can be seen is a pile of ashes with an untouched wooden blade plunged into the ground in front of it. '' '''Splendica Moray/Tea Marinda, Ultimate Dancer/Stalker' SplendiTea is arguing with herself. Why'd you do it? Why couldn't you calm yourself? Now we're both gonna die, damnit, and– a hole in the ceiling opens up, and a chain flies down from it, clamping tightly around SplendiTea's neck. She is dragged up, and away. '' '''SPLENDICA MORAY, THE ULTIMATE DANCER, WILL NOW BE EXECUTED ALONG WITH' TEA MARINDA, THE ULTIMATE STALKER, FOR THE MURDER OF MIYA MELLI, THE ULTIMATE CULTIST. ' '''Char's murder will be ignored. ' '''Execution: Hotfoot Splendica is in a giant metal room, her legs clamped in metal braces. Although the floor directly around her is safe, the rest of the floor is covered in tiny steaming coals. Splendica doesn't want to move, but the braces force her to bend knees and jump into the coals. '' ''With preternatural grace, she skips from one to the next, barely staying on any coal long enough to be warmed in the slightest. Although the braces, Potatokuma-brand, prevent her from going back to the ring of safety, she seems to have no trouble staying alive. '' ''Then, a bolt of lightning drops from the ceiling to hit her. You can see the confusion register on the face that is now Tea's, and then utter fear– she can't dance, she stalks! She awkwardly hops about, yelping in pain, and then trips and falls, face-first. '' ''You can hear a sizzle of flesh, and she screams, scrabbling to get up, burning her hands. Potatokuma appears above her, and a vine shoves her back down onto the floor. '' '''Congratulations! You found out who killed Miya!' No one cares about Char! Lilith Ilgora, Ultimate Moon Acolyte and Magara Veil, Ultimate Calligrapher Each student, weary after the recent trial, returns to their rooms... almost immediately, the doors lock and a screen raises from the floor. '' '''Lilith Ilgora, the Ultimate Moon Alcolyte, will now be punished for plotting against the Headmaster. ' Lilith is in a feild of sunflowers, unsure of where the execution will come from. She's in human form, and looks terrified. A slim metal pole erupts out of the ground, sending dirt flying, and chains strap her to the pole. A comically large magnifying glass is placed between her and the sun, reaching out of the ground. Her skin begins smoldering. She wrestles from side to side, and then sees her salvation! An eclipse is happening! The further the moon passes over the sun, the stronger she gets, until suddenly, she changes shape. Her skin turns black as night, with stars dotting it. Her skirt becomes an elaborate dark purple. She destroys the chains, and rips the pole out of the ground. She begins using the pole to destroy the sunflowers, not noticing the the eclipse is ending. She hoists the pole up to destroy the magnifying glass. '' ''She reverts back to normal form. She can't hold the pole, it's too heavy, so she lets it go. She ducks, and covers her head with her hands. '' ''The pole spears her through the spine. Magara Veil, the Ultimate Calligrapher, will now be punished for plotting against the Headmaster. ' ''Magara is defiant, hands crossed, standing on a giant piece of paper. She's ready to take whatever's coming to her- at least she tried to fight back. '' ''A giant blade cuts off both her feet, and she is tied to a gigantic fountain pen. The pen moves quickly, up and down the page, leaving messy trails of blood behind. Soon, whatever's left of her feet has been so worn down that it won't reach the page, so she is forced a tick down. '' ''She is ground into the paper, losing her feet, and then knees, and then waist, and eventually all that's left is a single head, strapped to the pen. '' ''The head drops, and the camera zooms out. The head had dotted the i in the phrase, "Thanks for playing!" 'Magara Veil and Lilith Ilgora have been executed. Please continue normal life. ' Cupcake's DR1 Spectre Blackburn, The Ultimate Stealth (Space) '''Space was voted to be executed Miyakuma: I've prepared a very special punishment for Spectre Blackburn the Ultimate Stealth. Let's give it everything we've got!It's punishment time! Spectre's Punishment: Lovestruck Stalker Spectre stands in a dark alley behind Monokuma, disguised as the women of his dreams. He has decided that he will confess his love before he dies. Spectre. leaps behind her and hugs her tightly. Miyakuma screams and takes out her Miyaphone. As Spectre confesses his love, Miyakuma calls the Miyapolice. Then a clone of Miyakuma comes and arrests Spectre. Before Spectre gets in the car, his heart literally breaks and he throws up blood. He soon dies from a broken heart. Spectre was rejected. 'Spectre wasn't the killer! It was Sonia Nevermind! The game goes on. ' Mono-Char's Ultimate DanganRonpa! None yet...